Retoris
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Terkadang, di mata orang-orang pandai, pertanyaan retoris adalah pertanyaan yang sangat menjengkelkan—sekaligus terkesan bodoh. Rivaille pun berpendapat seperti itu. Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan Eren, dan ia mulai merasa bahwa setiap pertanyaan bodoh yang diucapkan pemuda itu akan terdengar lucu di telinganya./Warning dan disclaimer di dalam.


Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin** milik** Isayama Hajime**.

Warning:** pendek**? dan jaga-jaga kalau ada **typo**. :)))

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Retoris**

**[Fanfic by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

**.**

Retoris, yaitu pertanyaan yang nampak tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Pertanyaan yang walau jawabannya telah ada di depan mata, tapi tetap terluncur dari bibir.

Retoris, yaitu jenis pertanyaan yang kerap kali membuat Rivaille mendengus mendengarnya. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya kesal seketika, dan ia bahkan tak akan membuang waktu untuk menjawabnya.

Asumsikan saja bahwa ia terlalu benci dengan jenis pertanyaan itu. Saking tak sukanya ia, ia bahkan sengaja—dan memang lebih suka—memiliki kekasih yang menurutnya 'orang pandai' sehingga ia tak harus mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak berbobot. Orang pandai itu, seperti Erwin Smith, contohnya.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, memilih orang pandai sebagai kekasih sudah bukan menjadi kebiasaannya lagi sekarang. Tidak, tidak. Salah jika dibilang bukan menjadi kebiasaannya lagi—karena sejujurnya, kebiasaan ini mungkin akan terjadi lagi.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa cukup bahagia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang bocah yang tidak sepintar kekasih-kekasihnya dahulu. Eren Jaeger cukup dapat membangkitkan moodnya di kala ia sedang kesal.

* * *

Rivaille dengan segera membuka sepatunya seusai ia memasuki rumahnya. Ucapan "Aku pulang," sudah ia lontarkan daritadi, namun balasan tak kunjung datang—membuat Rivaille merasa bingung sejenak.

Biasanya, pemuda itu sudah memunculkan batang hidungnya tepat ketika Rivaille membuka pintu masuk dan mengucapkan 'selamat datang', meski ia belum mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"S-selamat datang!"

Oh, itu dia. Pemuda berapron hijau yang membalas salamnya seraya bergegas menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rivaille?" _retoris_.

"Jika aku belum pulang, lantas siapakah orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapanmu ini?"

Eren sedikit menundukkan kepala ketika jawaban Rivaille telah sampai di kupingnya. Ia menggaruk pipi.

"Uh, maaf," balasnya pelan. "A-apa kau capek? Kau ingin makan?" ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yang ditanya menatap sang penanya lekat, dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah. "Aku bekerja seharian di kantor dan menghadiri banyak rapat. Waktu istirahatku tak cukup meski hanya untuk makan—terimakasih pada keributan yang diciptakan Hanji—dan kau berharap aku membalas pertanyaanmu dengan 'aku tidak lelah dan aku tidak lapar'?"

"Aku sangat lapar, bocah. Kutekankan kata sangat itu padamu. Aku bahkan merasa bisa memakanmu saat ini dan di tempat ini juga."

Lalu hening untuk beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Eren memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Rivaille… Kenapa kau nampak sangat kesal?" ada raut khawatir dan penasaran di kedua bola mata anak itu.

Rivaille mendecih ketika ingatan akan apa yang terjadi tadi kembali menghiasi pikirannya. "Banyak. Terlalu banyak untuk kuceritakan satu-satu padamu. Kuceritakan pun, aku yakin kau akan berhenti konek di tengah cerita."

"Erm, baiklah…" Eren menjawab pasrah, "Aku takkan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Aku tahu kau akan semakin kesal jika aku melakukannya—hahaha," tawa garing terluncur keluar.

"Makanlah dulu, Rivaille. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan melewati Eren.

* * *

Rivaille telah selesai makan, dan air wajahnya juga terlihat makin membaik. Atas dasar itulah, Eren berani mendekati Rivaille lagi.

Eren menempatkan diri di sisi kanan sofa dengan sebuah susu coklat hangat di gelas yang ia genggam. Di sampingnya, Rivaille tengah duduk sambil memencet tombol-tombol pada _remote_ televisi dengan bosan.

"Tak ada kerjaan?" Eren bertanya dengan senyum setelah meneguk habis susu yang ia buat tadi.

"Hmm," terjawab dengan ketus.

Eren berpikir, apa mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan? Entah mengapa, ia rasa Rivaille nampak sangat kesal malam ini. Eren jadi ragu sendiri untuk membuka mulut kembali.

Dan ketika Eren melihat alis-alis Rivaille semakin menukik tajam dengan bola mata abu-abu yang melirik sinis, Eren tak lagi ragu; yang ada hanya keputusan untuk menutup mulut.

Lalu sebuah tisu seketika mengenai bibir Eren.

"Cara minummu berantakan sekali, Eren. Kau minum selayaknya anak kecil saja."

"Eh—maaf," Remaja itu lantas mengambil tisu yang Rivaille pakai untuk mengelap bibirnya tadi. Tisu itu ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bagian sekitar mulut.

Tak ada suara yang berbincang, hanya bunyi dari benda kotak di hadapan mereka yang bersua. Rivaille kembali menyibukkan matanya ke arah televisi.

Eren berusaha memanggil, "Rivaille?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab.

"Uh, Rivaille—?"

"Apa?"

Suara itu menjawab, tapi pandangan mata tak melirik.

"Ngg," Eren nampak berpikir sedikit. "A-apa—"

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Hening kembali.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu akan pertanyaan yang terlontar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sekejap, ketika ia berpikir untuk membawa gelas kosong itu ke dapur dan mencucinya, mendadak tangannya ditarik oleh Rivaille—

—dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Pelan, lembut, hanya sejenak. Kemudian terpisah.

"Kapan kau bisa berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh?" Rivaille berucap. Eren yang masih terkaget berusaha mencerna. "Jika aku sudah tak menyukaimu, sudah kuusir kau dari rumahku,"

"Dan jika aku sudah tidak menyukaimu, tak mungkin aku mau membiarkan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir seorang bocah sepertimu, Eren."

* * *

_Oh, meski Rivaille memberi Eren perkataan yang bernada 'hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu', sebenarnya, Rivaille tak sungguh bermaksud agar Eren menghentikannya._

_Karena andaikan Eren tidak menjadi Eren yang seperti itu, Rivaille pasti takkan merasa gemas untuk mengecup bibir merah sang kekasih._

**_-fin._**

* * *

A/N: Fanfik pertama yang diketik setelah UKK selesai~ (sekaligus pemanasan buat fanfik selanjutnya) :))).

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!

-Wiwitaku.


End file.
